


What happens in the fandom stays in the fandom

by spae



Series: Dangerous Hobby [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Decisions, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dramatic Irony, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: After writing about his former colleagues as characters, Tony enjoys himself as he talks to McGee and Gibbs via satellite phone (the reason for Tony's weirdness during THAT phonecall in 6x01 Last Man Standing).Prompt for Challenge #9: Phone Call





	What happens in the fandom stays in the fandom

When he got the message to come to the official Comms Station to talk to someone from NCIS HQ, Tony suddenly experienced a violent mix of emotions that nonetheless began and ended with surprise. 

From the brief initial message, he got the impression that it was neither a friendly chat, nor the good news of 'all-is-forgiven' reassignment back to HQ, and as he loped his way through the ship with an economy of effort, he told himself that did not _expect_ a pardon. A call from a friend might be nice, but after four months, he had kind of given up on receiving one of those.

He slowed to a brisk walk as he entered the Comms and took a seat at a workstation, put on the headphones, turning the volume down while waiting for the connection to be made. He did not have to wait long. McGee appeared on the screen, framed by the familiar but empty backdrop of the MTAC; Tony was glad that none of the higher-ups were there and settled in to enjoy a relaxing, teasing chat with his former teammate.

"How's life afloat?" Tim asked politely.

"Ah, life on the ocean blue, me hearties. The scurvy don't get you, then the pox will." 

Tony slipped easily into pirate parlance as McGee asked him if he was enjoying life as an Agent Afloat. He had researched it extensively for his _Swashbuckling Clichés_ series, with Pirate!Tibbs and Captive!Tommy. It was a firm fan-favourite, and Tony found it funny to use the lingo on an unsuspecting McGee. 

"And tell me this, me little McShipmate-- how is that scurrilous, black-hearted pirate king of ours, Captain One-Shot -- _Gibbs?"_

Of course, it was inevitable that he would ask about Gibbs, and McGee had evidently been waiting for that question, but some devil made him use the pirate name he'd used in his fanfiction - it was half out of his mouth before he realised what he was doing, but then it was too late and he couldn't take it back. At least he'd said Gibbs, and not Tibbs, thankfully - if not without grimacing madly.

Out of the dark, a voice like steel wrapped in velvet replied, "I'm just _fine_ , DiNozzo."

Oh _crap_.

Tony froze for a moment, kicking himself inwardly. _Of course_ Gibbs was there, and _of course_ he'd heard every stupid thing Tony had said, and so of course Tony would say the stupidest thing possible. It felt like an eternity as he tried to think of a way to dig himself out of his current predicament, and from McGee's delighted smirk, it probably was.

"Oh," he said intelligently, caught like a deer in headlights. "Ah."

Despite the adrenaline rushing through him (or more probably _because_ of it), Tony could feel himself hardening in his pants, and he was grateful for the shitty transmission which meant they would not notice his flush. Fuck. _FUCK!_   Gibbs never had that effect before - had he? Tony looked desperately for a way out, but no bright ideas how to diffuse the situation presented themselves. All he could think of was Tibbs in this situation, pulling Tommy over his knee and _spanking_ him for his disresp -oh! Saved! Tony hit himself on the back of the head. 

"Greetings, boss. Welcome aboard."

Gibbs just smiled at him enigmatically. "Got _work_ to do."

Relieved to concentrate on something other than his cock or his embarrassment, Tony responded eagerly, "I'm on it, boss. What am I on, McGee?"

Tony switched into gear as the competent and highly-skilled NCIS agent he really hadn't had the chance to be since working aboard ships, speaking loudly to distract unwanted attention as he followed McGee's instructions. Damn, he _missed_ this. He hoped Gibbs wouldn't despise him for voicing his desire to come home, hoped like hell there was some truth to that terse, _Working on it._  And then suddenly he realised that he had called Gibbs 'Dad' and almost had a panic attack. 

Gibbs, however, did not so much as flicker an eyelid, so Tony relaxed and actually started to enjoy himself. He probably took the whole 'Pa' thing too far, but it was _funny_ , dammit, and it wasn't like Gibbs would ever find out about his pirate fics, or the Daddy!kink verse ... or his dick, and making McGee think he was crazy had been part of his  _raison d’être_ for years.

It was worth it just to see Gibbs smile, and if his first thought was 'How can I work this into another fic where adult men do crazy things for that smile?' it did not show on his face, but then McGee got all sentimental -

"Don't fall overboard," McGee said earnestly.

"More likely to jump," he responded tartly.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs rumbled seriously, interrupting his thoughts.

Tony blinked and his eyes shifted guiltily, hoping Gibbs couldn't read his mind. "Pa?" Oh great, he was channelling  _Little House on the Prairie_ now? Hmm, not a bad idea; Gibbs, no. _Tibbs_  the homesteader builds a log cabin, just completing it as a young prospector travels by, looking for lodging ... 

"Take care of yourself." 

Tony met Gibbs eyes and couldn't help himself. "I miss you too, Dad."

Not one for long goodbyes, Tony quickly disconnected, and sat awkwardly for a moment. It wasn't like he could go anywhere with a tent in his pants.

Inwardly he thought over the conversation he had just had. Okay yes, it was a bit tougher now he needed to separate fact and fiction; he was totally horny just talking to Gibbs ... Tony subdued the urge to bang his head on the desk. There was no chance he could go back and work for Gibbs with his current mindset totally conflating Gibbs and Tibbs. Oh hell, that was gonna be a private fantasy now - a Tibbs-DiNozzo-Gibbs sandwich - Gibbs and Tibbs servicing a very willing Very Special Agent wouldn't be that bad, would it? 

Tony got up quickly and strode out of the room, heading for his bunk. He had something urgent to take care of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written a million years ago. Edited.


End file.
